Ranma's Family
by No Stop Entertainment
Summary: This is anoher Ranma fanfiction crossover, this time it's Project Justice, KOF and X/1999


A Ranma 1/2-King of the Fighters-Sailor Moon-Project Justice Crossover  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters so help me.  
  
  
  
Timeline: After Ranma's graduation, 3 years after Sailor Moon and sometime around Project Justice 2.  
  
  
  
It was a nice clear summer day and Ranma Saotome was just relaxing minding his own business, lying down in the park when all of the sudden, a very beautiful young woman tripped over him. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, she had shoulder length black hair and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. She looked familiar to the grandmaster of the martial arts. The class ring on her right hand stated the she was from Gorin High School.  
  
Who is this woman? He looked deeply into her eyes and memories of a time long ago came back to him.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Two kids were playing with a ball and was hitting it over a clothesline. "Ha, gotcha Natchan!" Said Chibi-Ranma. The little girl was in a red and white jumpsuit. "No you don't, Ranchan!" She said as she spiked the ball back to him. Ranma tried to field it but couldn't. Natchan jumped in celebration, "yes!"  
  
---End flashback---  
  
Ranma was staring at the girl, she was already off of him and was staring back. No it couldn't be. Could it? She was about to open up her mouth to say his nickname when all of the sudden, they heard someone say, "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" It was Ryoga and he was charging in on him. Without thinking, Ranma shot up, gathered the young woman up in his arms and leapt off all in the span of 5 seconds. She didn't know what hit her, one minute she was staring into the eyes of the most handsome young man she'd ever laid eyes on, the next she was in his arms and flying up around 50 feet.  
  
Ranma's mind works like this, a person shouldn't get hurt over an accident. So he picked up the woman and launched himself into the air. She was scared at being so high, so Ranma tried to calm her down by using her old nickname. "Relax Natchan," he said. "I'm not going to drop you." Once she heard those words and the use of the nickname her cousin gave her, she knew it was him. It felt so good being held by her beloved cousin again.  
  
Once they were in a safe haven, they hugged each other tightly. "Oh Ranchan, I knew it was you." She cried then he held her at arms reach. She was taller, around 5 feet 7. "Whoa, I bet you are beating the guys off with a stick huh?" He said and she blushed. "Well look at you." She said, "you look good enough to eat." They realized they were on top of a building so Ranma turned his back to her. "Hop on, we'll head on over to mom's and talk about old times." He said so she climbed on his back.  
  
Her heart started beating so fast, she didn't know that she could trust anyone so fully. Ranma jumped and landed on his feet then he put her down. "Let's go." He said. They started for the house. On the way, they stared talking about old times. Unknown to them, they were being watched. "Nabiki, I'm following Ranma. He's with some woman." Said a girl. |Keep on them. | So she did, meanwhile Ranma and Natsu were looking at the sights. "So, this Saffron guy had this water you needed to help your friend right?" She said, Ranma nodded.  
  
"So you had to use any means possible. I don't blame you for killing any body." "Sigh, thank you Natchan." He hugged her tightly they continued on their way. The person that was following them started taking pictures. Ranma saw the light from the lens and threw a mini chi-beam. It destroyed the camera and the person dropped it. I hate snoops Nabiki, you know that. They continued to walk home. Once they got there, they saw a Japanese style motorcycle and Ranma just smirked.  
  
Natsu just looked on. That kind of looks like...nah, it couldn't be. They went into the house. "Mom, I'm home and you'll never believe who I got with me." He said, they walked in the living room. Just then they had seen a 6 feet 10 man with spiked black hair and a brown eye. The other was destroyed and had a scar over it. He was dressed in a motorcycle outfit, no way it is.  
  
Ranma was stunned even though he knew that Daigo was there. "Hey, 'Crazy Gedo Fighter'." He laughed, Daigo smirked and chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not like our cousin, the 'Insane Orochi Warrior'." They hugged each other, Natsu was stunned. "I-Insane Orochi Warrior?" She said, "yeah you know." Said Ranma, "Iori Yagami." With that Natsu's brain couldn't take anymore and she fainted.  
  
Later, she found herself of the couch with a wet washcloth on her forehead. "Ugh." She said and tried to get up but firm yet gentle hands laid her back down. "Don't get up." Said a soft kind voice. "Auntie?" She said, "yes it's me." Said Nodoka, "it seems that you have found out the family secret." "What did he mean by Iori Yagami is our cousin?" She said, just then she heard a voice.  
  
"Because, I am Natsu." He said, she lifted her head up and saw him. Iori Yagami, he had just gotten back from a trip in the Caribbean and he found out that Ranma had found Natsu. "It's good to see you again." She was thinking about fainting again but went against it. "Iori's my cousin?" She said, they nodded their heads. "There's more to it than meets the eye." Said Nodoka. "You see Natsu," said Iori. "Our family has a curse with in it." "What is it?"  
  
Iori produced a flame of violet in his hand, she just sat stunned. "We all have the powers of Orochi, that includes you Natsu." He said, "yeah just be thankful that you didn't find out about it like I did." Said Ranma, "I was beaten within an inch of my life before I found out I was of the Orochi and then I had to go through the Riot of blood."  
  
Natsu just stared at her beloved cousin. "How do you go through it?" She asked, she could tell it was a hard subject to talk about. But Ranma sat down in front of her, looked her in the eyes so she could tell that he was talking truthfully and sighed. "The riot of blood or blood riot, happens when an Orochi warrior has been beaten and starts to lose enough blood to make a small puddle underneath him/ her."  
  
Natsu covered her mouth and started shed tears. Then she wiped them away and got mad. "Who did this to you?" She said, "and old martial arts rival, Ryoga Hibiki." He said then she mad. "You mean the guy that started to chase us?" "Yeah." "NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'M GOING TO USE HIS HEAD AS A VOLLEYBALL! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY COUSIN, MY RANCHAN AND LIVES!!!" She said the others had seen the unbelievable, she started to glow and dark red flames started to surround her. There was only one the others could think at a time like this, I really hate to be Ryoga right now.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
